


Home

by Hisokass



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Light Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Only mentioned though, Spoilers, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisokass/pseuds/Hisokass
Summary: Akechi finally finds home.





	1. Chapter 1

Home.

He never really understood what that word meant. Akechi always thought that home was his apartment in the city, where he just spends time there sleeping and working. It was just a studio and he had to admit that it wasn’t fancy at all. He had his bed, desk that was filled with papers for school and work, along with his clothes that were hanged up in the closet. Silence was always in the air, the most noise there would be is if he is talking to Shido on the phone. His apartment was the only place where society doesn’t look at him. His apartment was the only place where he can let go of his Detective Prince persona.

Yet, it was lonely. He would just spend nights staying awake, even if he was in bed. The sins that he has done in his life would crawl into his thoughts, causing unwanted guilt. At night his thoughts would eat him up, yet he had no one to confront to. Though, he would always tell himself that he was used to it. 

On nights that were tough where he felt guilt for all the people he killed, he would just lay in bed thinking about killing Shido. He wanted him to suffer, feel guilt, yet he wanted him to acknowledge him as his son and realize what he did wrong. He hated it. He hated the contradicting thoughts that made him stay up for hours, sometimes even days. 

This was home. 

(Or so he thought.)

He met a boy who was a year younger than him. When he first saw him, he just thought of him as a nobody. Just some fan he had to deal with for a couple of minutes and never talk to him again. The boy had moppy black hair along with hipster glasses that he probably didn’t need. He blended perfectly into the crowd as he had a mysterious aura around him. It wasn’t until he spoke, he became intrigued of him. Akechi could remember the debate so perfectly as it was the first time someone disagreed with what he was saying on TV. The debate was barely five minutes, yet he found himself completely intrigued by him. When he saw him standing alone (presumably waiting for his friends), he decided to approach him admitting that he wanted to talk to the male more. (His first mistake).

Akira Kurusu was his name. 

After the debate, he was able to see him a lot more than he thought he would. At first they would just have a few exchanges before they rode the train to go to school. Then he started seeing him when he worked at LeBlanc. Sometimes he would just stay there, saying that he enjoyed doing his work in his face, but in all reality it was because he wanted to see Akira work. 

It was like he moved in a way that he cannot really describe. It was lazy yet fluid, with how he just take the desired coffee beans off of the shelf to create the cup of coffee.  He made everything look so easy and it didn’t help that he always had a stoic expression. Akechi knew how hard he worked between school, Meta-Verse, and the many part time jobs he had yet he never heard him complain. He just dealt simply dealt with it. Akira Kurusu was a mysterious yet so simple. So simple that it was complicated (oh the irony!). 

Yet that’s what intrigued him the most.

It intrigued him so much, he found himself spending nights at LeBlanc which made him realize how deep he is in. Yet when he stayed here it was different than any other place. Sure the attic was dusty and whenever they walked, the old wood would creek. It was smaller than his own apartment yet somehow Akira made it work. Presents from his friends were displayed all around the room and at night they would watch the stars on his ceiling that would glow in the dark. 

It didn’t take long for Akira to kiss him one night, helping all of his other emotions disappear. He couldn't remember what led to it but it didn't matter. All he could think about was how warm his lips were and how he tasted like coffee. He could still remember how tightly they clung on to each other, wanting more of each other. Over and over they kissed in his bed that night and he never felt so thankful of the dark. It was so dark that Morgana wouldn’t be able to see their forbidden actions.

He thought that was a one time event, but he should have known better. More nights were spent at LeBlanc with the both of them in each others arms, kissing and falling more and more into a forbidden hole. Gradually their touches had grown more intimate, and the next day he always woke up with a sore body and marks. (Though sometimes when he was alone, he always found himself touching the hickeys from the night before. It was like a reminder that he had a place to go despite everything he has done. It was a selfish thought to have, yet he didn’t scold himself for thinking it.)

During the day, they were nothing but two teenagers. One being a detective high school student, and the other being a delinquent high school student. During the Meta-Verse, he was Crow, a new recruit and Akira was Joker, their leader. Secretly, Akechi Goro was a hitman and the illegitimate child of Shido Masayoshi. Yet when they were alone, they were vulnerable. His Detective Prince personality had disappeared along with Akira's stoic expression. Whenever he would look at Akechi, he always had an expression on his face that he couldn’t describe. His eyes were filled with melancholy yet there was something else in there that he didn’t quite understand. Adoration? Happiness? (That's ironic). Perhaps he will never understand.

Before he could think of anything else, he felt someone shift beside him. When Akechi opened his eyes, he noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. Thoughts from last night were beginning to come around causing his face to become slightly warm. He was going to have to find a scarf before he goes to work today and hope that no one notices him limping. 

He turned over to see Akira facing him, though his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful and so  _ so  _ vulnerable. His hair was messier than ever and he could see all of the marks on his body from last night. 

Very gently he placed his hand on his cheek, causing Akira to stir awake. He opened one of his eyes to look at him and placed his hand over his, rubbing his thumb over his fingers. “Good morning, honey.” Akira joked causing Akechi to smile. Instead of answering him, he moved closer and pressed his lips against his. 

This was home.

Akira Kurusu was his home.

Akechi ran his hand through his hair as Akira's hand moved down to his waist, drawing small circles into it. He still smelled like curry along with a hint of coffee. He was so warm against Akechi and he could feel himself growing more and more addicted to his lips and touch. How long has it been since he was this happy? 

The kiss did not last long as he heard his phone go off, ruining the atmosphere. His heart almost stopped at the realization that it was most likely Shido calling him for an update. In just a couple of days his home was going to be destroyed. Akira Kurusu, the only person who made him feel happy, was going to be dead. He was no longer going to be able to make coffee for him, or kiss away his pain. He was never going to go cycling with him or see how he twirls his bangs after he says a snarky remark. 

He was going to go back to his old home. A place so cold but it was meant just for him. Eventually all of the nights he spent at LeBlanc with Akira will be a memory that he would need to forget. After all he was so close to his goal. Just a little bit more and. . .

But was it really worth it?

To kill Akira, to kill his home. . .was it really worth it? Akira looked at him with confusion, wondering whether or not he was going to get the phone that was still ringing. Instead, Akechi pushed away his unwanted thoughts and ended up pressing himself closer to Akira, hiding his face. The phone eventually stopped causing the room to be silent once again. Eventually Sojiro was going to come to the cafe to open up, eventually Akira and Akechi were going to separate to start their day, eventually Akira was going to die from his hands. 

Yet there was still time for him to dream that everything was okay. He had time to dream that he was going to stay in Akira's arms, protected. He had time to dream that he was just a normal person cuddling with his boyfriend. 

Instead of Akira questioning him, he pulled himself closer as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep and enjoy the warmth against him. Akechi felt himself smile and he closed his eyes as well. 

Eventually he was going to leave home forever, so he suppose staying for a couple more minutes wouldn’t kill him. 


	2. i love my home

“This is where your ‘justice’ ends.”

With shaky fingers, he pulled the trigger as he watched Akira stare back at him with wide eyes. Was an execution always this hard? He was used to shooting a shadow and witness them disappear in the air, as if they never existed. Though this was a sight.

Blood was dripping from his face, and his eyes were still open so he can see the life slowly drain from his eyes. The room was spinning, his stomach began to hurt, breathing was getting harder. Why, why, why? Akira fell face down to the table with a loud thud echoing in the room.

Then there was silence.

Akechi kept his smirk on his face. He couldn't allow it. He couldn’t allow himself to falter.  _ This is all according to plan. This is meant to happen for my justice.  _ He kept thinking as he began to put the gun away. Akechi stared at the body once more and no matter how hard he tried to be happy, he felt himself grow more and more empty.  _ Alone once again.  _ He thought as he turned around, refusing to give in and touch Akira one last time.

He ignored how his legs were shaking, ignored how his eyes were beginning to burn, ignored the memories he had with Akira that he wanted to think about. Akira Kurusu was gone and dead. The eyes that was filled with so many different emotions when he saw Akechi was now empty and glassy. Instead of mourning, he called Shido to tell him that the job was done. 

Akira Kurusu, the only man who showed him a home was dead. 

. . .

Or at least he should have been.

Here he stood right in front of him, alive and kicking in Shido's Palace. He knew. Akira knew that he was going to betray him, yet he still allowed him to stay. The pain on his face was evident as if he didn’t want to fight him. It was laughable. Yet there was a hint of something else in his eyes. The same look he had before was still there. Why? Why was he looking at him the same way? He was a murderer.

Loki.

Loki was the only one that was there for him. He was the only thing that listened to him, and knew how badly he wanted his revenge. No one else knew him. Society knew him as a charming young detective who fought for justice, the Phantom Thieves knew him as a detective and an enemy, Loki knew him as a murderer who wants to destroy his father's image. When nights were hard, he could hear Loki whispering to him to keep the darkness in his heart. Images of him destroying Shido would appear in his head, and nothing mattered. The anger and revenge in his heart was more than enough to keep him going. Robin Hood was nothing but a lie and a good way to get him closer to the Phantom Thieves. 

Yet with Akira...

He was more human. He was able to show his smiles, his horrendous laughs that he wouldn’t dare show the public, and felt like he would be able to show the ugly sad broken side of him that he constantly tries to repress. Even now when Akira knows full well that he was the cause of the mental breakdowns, he still accepted him. He hated it. He hated how weak he was when it came to Akira. He hated how his hatred for his father was not the only thing that made him get through the day. He hated how he looked forward to seeing Akira late at night where it was just the two of them. His head was spinning and his thoughts were growing more and more jumbled.

Akira.

Loki.

Love.

Hate.

Justice.

Murder.

Home.

Akechi tugged at his hair as he screamed, causing all of the Thieves to become alert. He  _ didn’t  _ need anyone, he could handle himself. For a moment, he forgot about everything except for the revenge in his heart. He was so close to his goal and  _ nothing  _ was going to get in his way. 

Laughter echoed in the room and it took him a moment that he was laughing. The desire to be loved and protected was long gone. He was a monster. An ugly monster who had his own sense of justice. He didn’t deserve Akira. He didn’t deserve his home. 

_ Show them your true form.  _

At a distance he could hear Robin, begging him to calm down but he was too far gone. He’ll show him. He’ll show all of them that he didn’t need them. In a flash Loki appeared and his whole outfit changed. He was ready to fight. 

And so that’s what he did.

He fought, possessing other shadows to fight. Each whimper and scream he heard from the Phantom Thieves caused him to feel so much  _ power.  _ Especially when it was Joker. He wanted him dead. He wanted to destroy his home like he originally had to. He couldn’t afford to feel anything else. So he screamed, screamed at the Shadows to attacked, screamed to Joker that he hated him and wanted him dead. There was no love in his heart. 

Before he even knew it, he was struggling to stand with injuries all over his body. He was defeated. His justice couldn’t be served. Akechi was panting and he could still feel the adrenaline in his veins as he looked at the members of the Phantom Thieves. 

_ You don’t really hate Joker, do you?  _

Those words echoed in his head over and over again. 

It made him angry.

It made him scared.

Yet, it made him so happy.

Then it clicked. 

He didn’t hate Joker even now.

He was still very much in love with him. 

The unknown feeling he would get every time they kissed. How he would allow himself to think about Akira as time went by, causing him to find himself smile when he thought about him. How he thought of Akira as a home that comforted him. How he enjoyed the expression that was on Akira's face every time they saw each other. This was all because of love.

Even the other members were still sympathizing with him. Even after all of he’s done, they still wanted him to fight on their side. Akechi couldn’t help but want to laugh at the naive teenagers, but he couldn’t help but wonder can he really be redeemed? He reached out his hand, wanting to run to Akira. 

He wanted to be saved.

Yet of course his life was nothing but a tragedy. Before he could even say anything, he heard a new and familiar voice interupt them. When he turned around it was his cognition self and he had to say that he was disgusted. Of course Shido saw him to be Daddy's Little Boy and was only to be disposed after the election. His time on this earth has always been limited and it seems like the end was so close. It didn’t even surprise him when his cognition self pointed the gun to him, telling him to kill the Phantom Thieves. 

_ If only we met years ago this wouldn’t have happened.  _ He couldn’t help but think with a bitter laugh. He raised his gun slowly to Akira with his head down. The gun all of a sudden felt heavy in his hands and he felt himself begin to shake. It was obvious that only one of them were going to get out alive. Akechi looked up at Akira and gave him a broken smile. The old Akechi would have shot him without a second thought, thinking only about his horrible excuse of a father. Yet he wanted to change. Even if this was the only way.

Love makes people do strange things, huh?

He shot at the control panel, causing the barrier to separate them. The last look he saw was a distress look on Akira's face. It was laughable. Even after everything he still cared for Akechi. Even if he got out of here, it would be inevitable to avoid jail and Shido's men would most likely come after him.

Him and Akira were simply never meant to be. 

(What a tragedy.) 

His injuries were beginning to catch up to him as his legs were beginning to shake. It was getting harder and harder to stand to which he had to lay against the barrier. How ironic that he was going to die because of himself. So he forced Akira to promise that Shido will get what he deserved. When Akira agreed, a peaceful smile was on his face. All of the people that Shido made Akechi kill, all of the people Shido has done wrong to was finally going to get the justice they deserved. Akechi leaned his head back against the barrier and looked up with a smile. 

For once he knew that everything was going to be alright.

He looked up at his cognition who had a cold expression on his face as he still had the gun pointed at him. This was going to be the end for him, but it was okay. For once he did something right in his pathetic life. He was able to save someone he loved unlike before.

_ Akira... _

Akechi closed his eyes and for just a moment he imagined that he was not in the palace anymore. Instead of the ship he was in the attic, laying in bed with his boyfriend. Neither of them were talking and the only noise he could hear was the rain tapping against the window and the occasional wind. The only light source they had were the glow in the dark stars up on his ceiling. Akechi had his head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and Akira had his hand running through his hair. His body was begging him to go to sleep but he refused to listen. 

Akechi moved so he can look at Akira, who was giving him the same expression as always. A smile playing on his face and his eyes filled with love. He moved his hand and rested it against his cheek, causing Akechi to lean against it. Slowly and gently, Akira pressed his lips against his causing his heart to flutter. 

He could faintly hear a young girl with a calm voice talk yet he didn’t care what she was saying. It didn’t matter anymore. It didn’t matter that if he opened his eyes, he would see his cognition press a gun against his forehead with a twisted smile on his face. Shido, justice, the Phantom Thieves, and death being right next door were pushed to the back of his head. It didn’t matter.

After all, he was home.

_ BANG! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip akechi (?)  
> anyway i was gonna keep this a oneshot but it felt so incomplete and i wanted to say tysm for the kudos and overwhelming support it means a lot! i hope this chapter gives y'all the feelsies LMAO. i was gonna end it here but mmmnah. well see you all in the next chapter B)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i should make this a story thing or just keep it as a one-shot let me know in the comments. hope you enjoyed! i kinda wanted to practice some angst so here you go.  
> talk to me more about this ship on my twitter @space__dad i love these two they are my life..,,,also if ur following my other story (Novaturient) don't worry I'll update more I just have been busy @_@


End file.
